1. Field of the Invention
A paired set of handles attaching to a board forming a concrete screed to minimize the strain on a person performing concrete finishing work allows for an ergonomic application of downward force applied to the lower end of the handles and application of an upward lifting force by the shape of the grip portion at the upper end of the handles, with the shape and contour of the handles requiring less strain and strength than current screed handles.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present pair of screed handles, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,491,013 to Bohse, a handle attachment is indicated which provides alternate grip sites on an otherwise simple elongated handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,154 to Record show a pair of screed handles connected together with intermediary grip handles and upper cuff handles steadied against the forearms of the user while surfacing concrete to provide a more stable screed apparatus.
A multiple contoured handle apparatus to be applied to conventional tools is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,535 to Blessing, with FIG. 15 showing a handle bent along a three dimensional axis, but not in the same manner or serving the same ergonomic function as the present paired screed handles. A pivotal axis handle is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,427 to Nisenbaum. Two different adjustable screed frame members are indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,845 to Carrillo and 2,897,735 to Alessio, both of them having a belt to anchor the device to the operator while the screed is being used.